The Games Begin
by RowanOfTheWoods
Summary: Rowan, a District 4 tribute, volunteers to brave the Arena. But she's not alone. There is also Thomas, who she's trained with her whole life. Can they both survive, or must one die?


**Ok. This is my Hunger Games FanFiction. I'm trying it out. Please don't put any hate reviews, no author likes that. Just bear with me, ok? You can submit tributes through review, if you want, though I may not use all. Well, here's the disclaimer:  
Me: Can I have the Hunger Games?  
****Suzanne Collins: No.**

**SUZANNE COLLINS HAS SPOKEN!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Today was the Reaping Day. So, obviously, there was a lot of celebration. I am Rowan Falconriver, from District 4. I was trained for since I was about 5 years old, so about 9 years. Yes, I'm 14. What have I been training for, you ask? The Hunger Games. A fight to the death between children ages 12-18. There is one Victor, who goes home in glory. But they are mainly from Districts 1, 2, or 4, because we get trained.

I'm volunteering for the Games this year, as one of the more favorable tributes. I am not so happy about who is coming with me. His name is Thomas Hawkstream, and we've trained together for my whole training period. He lives down the street from my house and is in the same school classes, when we have school, as me. We are good friends.

Anyways, the entire District 4 was gathered in the city square, where the mayor and Elli Brach, District 4's escort, were standing. Elli Brach wasted no time, going directly to the girls sphere, and pulling out a name

"Josie Matthews!

I paused, then called, "I volunteer!"

"Very well. What is your name?"

"Rowan Falconriver,"

Elli Brach nodded, "Please come stand over here," she then walked over to the boys' sphere of names. She had barely gotten the name out before Thomas volunteered.

She went through the same conversation with him, then told us to shake hands. Thomas and I smiled at eachother, then followed Elli Brach to the train station. Because we were volunteers, it was known that we had already said our goodbyes.

In front of the train station we met up with our mentors for the year, Artemis Wallace and the 'gorgeous' Finnick Odair. They were commonly mentors together, as they were the youngest of the District 4 Victors. They had also helped in training us.

When we got on the train, we were herded to the dining area.  
"Nice to see you two again," Finnick joked. I smiled. Our mentors had instructed us how to perform at the Reaping earlier that morning.

"You are going to be spending one or two nights here on the train before we stay at the Capitol. Now, when we get to the glorious Capitol, there will be a lot happening in a short amount of time. You will meet your stylists and prep team right away so they can get you ready for the Tribute Parade. But for now, you can rest!" Elli Brach explained cheerfully.

The Avoxes came out of where I guessed was the kitchen carrying food and drink. I took steak and some sort of bluish drink.

"So, in the Arena, would you choose to be part of the Career Pack?" Artemis asked after a minute or so of silence.

"Sure." Thomas and I said at the same time.

"Well, then I guess it's settled. It'll be easy to get in because, well, you're obviously trained," Finnick said smiling, "Now, the Tribute Parade. Your stylists will have something put together, but you need to decide how to present yourselves. Will you be separate and dangerous, or partners, and be lovers and, if you present it right, dangerous as well?"

I looked at Thomas. Did I really want to be with him for the rest of my life? I mean, he's a great friend, but lover?

As I thought about it, I felt myself nodding. He gave a slight nod, sealing the deal. We were partners, at least for the moment. Was it fair to put us together, when we would most likely have to kill each other? But I didn't have time to think about that, at the moment. Maybe we could both survive, become the first pair of Victors. Maybe. Probably not. _We might not even survive that long._

Well, that was a pleasant thought.

I did a quick shake of my head before saying, "We'll be a team."

"That's what we expected," Artemis said smiling, "But remember, you'll have to be together for life, until you die, which hopefully won't be soon. But now, you should get some sleep." Finnick nodded, putting his arm around Artemis, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You can learn from us," he said grinning, "You rooms are down that hallway. We will talk more tomorrow."

I followed Thomas down the hall. The doors were clearly labeled with our names. Thomas turned, kissed my cheek and whispered 'Good night' and turned to his room. I caught his hand before he could open the door to his room.

"Do you think we can survive this?"

"Yes. I will make it work." he answered seriously.

I then went to our separate rooms. I fell onto the bed, falling into a dreamless sleep immediately.

* * *

**Ok, btw, there isn't Annie Cresta in this, so Finnick is allowed to like Artemis, ok? Pease review, and I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
